1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved terminal block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electronic consuming products such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to comply with miniaturization trend and multiple functions to meet with requirements of human. As a result, the requirements of elements, such as terminals and terminal block, used in such equipments are correspondingly go along with the trend of miniaturization. It will cause great difficulties in the process of assembly.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector shown therein comprises an insulative housing 1′ and a plurality of terminals 2′ assembled to the said insulative housing 1′. The insulative housing 1′ characterized at circular shaped defines a plurality of receiving slots 10′. Each receiving slot 10′ has a positioning board 11′ which further defines an aperture 110′. Each terminal 2′ comprises a curved contacting portion 21′, a soldering portion 23′, and a base portion 22′ connecting with the contacting portion 21′ and the soldering portion 23′. In assembly, a carrying mechanism of an auto-machine carries the terminal 2′ toward the insulative housing 1′ from the top of the insulative housing 1′, in the meantime, a supporting rod moves toward the insulative housing 1′ from the bottom of the insulative housing 1′ and goes through the aperture 110′. The terminals 2′ are assembled to the receiving slot 10′ by means of the carrying mechanism and the supporting rod. However, the diameter of the aperture 110′ is very slim, ie. 0.5 mm. It has many shortcomings in assembling the terminals 2′ into the insulative housing 1′. Firstly, it is hard to make sure that the supporting rod goes through the slim aperture 110′ exactly; Secondly, the supporting rod limited by the aperture 110′ is also hard to stably support the base portion 22′ of the terminal 2′.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.